Maybe Someday
by LalaithoftheBruinen
Summary: As Requested: CHAPTER TWO!This is a songfic based on a really really beautiful song. Elrond is leaving Middle Earth behind, Estel fears he will never see his father again...but, who knows...Maybe Someday...Please read and REVIEW! Hugs and bunnies!
1. Maybe Someday

'Elvish'

"Speaking" (Common/English)

thoughts/memories

_song_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any of it!

A/N: This is a songfic on a beautiful song my choir is singing called "Maybe Someday"...I hope you like it! Hugs and bunnies!

**Maybe Someday**

__

__

__

__

_Now as we say good-bye_

_I'm so afraid to cry_

_Tears falling from my eyes_

_You know I love you_

_Maybe someday_

_Maybe someway_

_We'll meet again_

Aragorn Elessar clung to his adopted father, refusing, at the moment, to let go. Lord Elrond Peredhil was just as reluctant to release the man, the King of Gondor, his son, Estel. Arwen and her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir stood off to the side with their grandmother, Galadriel, watching. They had always known this would happen, they had accepted it. Aragorn, however, had never truly thought about it. Never really grasped it.

In some part of his mind and heart, the man always believed he would have departed to the Halls of Mandos before Elrond made the journey to the Grey Havens and Valinor. Now, tears spilled freely down the strong, grown man's cheeks. Aragorn held tight to his adopted father, wanting to prevent the Elf's departure. Yes, the twins were staying. Yes, Celeborn and Glorfindel and Erestor were all staying, but none of them were Elrond. None were his Ada.

Elrond held his foster-son close. The man was trying so hard not to weep, he trembled with the effort. Holding back tears of his own, the Elf-lord comforted the man, for the last time. Softly, Elrond spoke, using Elvish and Aragorn's childhood name, 'Estel…I am very proud of you my son. Remember that. And remember I will always love you.'

'I-I love yo-you too, Ad-Ada,' came the choked, muffled reply.

_Promise me things will stay_

_Just as they are today_

_Love will not fade away_

_Please won't you tell me_

_Maybe someday_

_Maybe someway_

_We'll meet again_

Elrond tucked little Estel in. The boy was almost asleep, holding tight to his stuffed rabbit. 'Ada…love you…f'rever…' the boy murmured sleepily, then yawned. Elrond smiled, 'I love you too, my little Estel. Always, my son.'

Elrond smiled at the memory before another slipped into his mind.

Estel was sitting with his adopted family in the Hall of Fire in Imladris. The teen sighed contentedly. Elrond looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question. "I wish I could stay in this moment forever, Ada. It's perfect. I never want to leave you or Imladris…" the young man answered. Elrond nodded, "If only…" he said, almost wistfully.

_For you_

_You're a part of me_

_With you I can be strong_

_And you_

_You believe in me_

_With you_

_I'll carry on_

_Maybe someday_

_Maybe someway_

_We'll meet again_

"I-I don't know how I'll do this without you, Ada…How can I be strong enough?" Aragorn whispered. Elrond brushed a stray lock of hair out of his son's eyes.

"I will be here. Here, in your heart, in your memory…You will be fine, Estel. You have grown up to be strong…And, I will never truly leave you," Elrond whispered back, "Our hearts are one. You are my son; we can never be completely separated. Not distance, nor death, or anything else can separate us…"

Aragorn smiled through his tears, "You always did believe in me…Always told me I could achieve anything…" He hugged Elrond again, "Thank you…"

_I wish we could find a way_

_ To make this last one more day_

_There's so much left to say_

_I'll always love you_

_Maybe someday_

_Maybe someway_

_We'll meet again_

Elrond let the man go and wiped tears from his cheeks, studying him, trying to memorize every detail, to hold in his memory. Aragorn did the same, locking eyes with Elrond, their gazes saying so much, telling so much of what they'd not said. Finally Aragorn whispered, almost desperately, "I don't want you to go, Ada…" Tears began to tumble rapidly down his cheeks again and Elrond could almost see the little boy Aragorn had once been. "I-I feel as if, as if my heart is shattering…As if a piece of me is gone…" Aragorn wept almost inaudibly to the Elf, forgetting all semblance of dignity, feeling like a lost little child. No one, however, looked down on the man for this. Indeed, they were all near tears themselves, if they were not already shedding them.

_For you_

_You're a part of me_

_With you I can be strong_

_And you_

_You believe in me_

_With you_

_I'll carry on_

_Maybe someday_

_Maybe someway_

_We'll meet again_

Elrond gently comforted the man, "Hush…Hush, Estel…I must go…But, it is not forever…" Estel shook his head, denying it.

"I-I will never see you again, Ada…" the man choked out.

Elrond shook his head, "I do not believe that…We _will_ see each other again…Someday, somehow, we will…I love you, Estel…" The Elf embraced the man one last time and slowly boarded the ship.

_Maybe someday_

_Maybe someway_

_We'll meet again_

As the ship sailed out into the horizon, Elrond watched the shoreline fade as Estel and those left behind watched him. Estel felt his heart would burst, but held to what Elrond had said…_Someday_… the man thought, Just maybe…

"We'll meet again, Estel…" murmured Elrond, We'll all meet again…

Well? Like? Hate? Let me know with a **_REVIEW!!!_**


	2. In The Arms Of The Angel

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own it! I never have and never will.

A/N: So, I was asked in nearly every review I got for "Maybe Someday" for a second chapter/sequel. As I like reviews and love to make my readers happy, HERE IT IS! Thanks for reading! Hugs and bunnies! (Oh, and this is really really A/U…)

_thoughts/memories_

**song**

****

**Spend all your time waiting**

**For that second chance**

**For the break that will make it okay**

**There's always some reason**

**To feel not good enough**

**And it's hard at the end of the day**

Aragorn Elessar, King of Gondor and Arnor, sighed wearily, rubbing a hand over his lined and worried face. He was so tired of late. Tired of having to deal with the petty squabbles of nobles or the new requests for aid from some town or farm or another, tired of attending meetings and balls and functions. He was even tired of the land, of roaming nature. He was tired of everything. He felt drained and weary, sorrowful—of late he had been missing his foster father Elrond and his other Elven family members more than usual. But mostly, and this was perhaps the worst of all, he felt—old. Aragorn, who had been called Estel, and still was by close friends and family, had always felt young at heart, always been positive and full of life. Now, he seemed old and tired, like the bent old man he supposed he was.

Aragorn knew his time was running out. He was nearing the end of his life. And, for the most part, he had no regrets. Save one. He regretted the fact he would never see Elrond again. During the day, this regret became a pale shadow in his mind, pushed aside by his duties, but at night…At night, it grew and flowered until it choked him. He wished he could see his ada. Just one more time…to say goodbye, to be near the comforting presence of the only father he had ever known as the darkness of mortality swallowed him. This regret, yes it was regret, not fear, only woke at night. For at night, the stars shone brightly, reminding him of Elrond, but the shadows made it hard to hold on to the hope of ever seeing the Elven lord again.

**I need some distraction**

**Oh, beautiful release**

**Memories seep from my veins**

**They may be empty and **

**Weightless and maybe**

**I'll find some peace tonight**

Each night, Aragorn went to sleep, half hoping to be released to Mandos' Halls. Hoping to find the peace and rest he so desired. And every time, he felt ashamed of such thoughts. He thought of Arwen and Eldarion and his daughters, but the memories never stopped. Everywhere he turned, something reminded him of times with his father, with the twins, with Glorfindel or Erestor. He went to sleep, hoping for peace. Peace that never came.

**In the arms of the Angel**

**Fly away from here**

**From this dark, cold hotel room**

**And the endlessness that you fear**

Yet, every morning, he managed to wake with renewed hope. He dreamed—of what he could never remember—but it always left him feeling stronger. His fear, fear that the dull monotony, the weary hours would never cease, was calmed, always faint and distant in the morning.

**You are pulled from the wreckage**

**Of your silent reverie**

**You're in the arms of the Angel**

**May you find**

**Some comfort here**

He sighed, closing his eyes, trying to bring the memories of Elrond, the twins and Imladris to his mind. To his nearly heart-shattering sorrow, the memories were faded, fuzzy and out of focus. The years had taken their toll. A feeling akin to fear brought tears to his eyes as he realized he no longer had a clear picture of his Elven family in his memory, the picture was being lost to time. A few tears slid down his cheeks and he bit back an anguished cry, trying to not make a sound—it would not do for anyone to think the king upset.

Soft arms wrapped around his shoulders. He turned, his eyes saying what his voice would not, could not say. Arwen watched him with sad compassion. He was not happy in Middle-Earth any longer and she knew it. But she was afraid, she did not wish to lose him, did not think she would be able to bear it. Still, she knew her husband longed for their family long departed over the Sea. She knew of his weariness and his desire to see Elrond again, if only to say good-bye. So she tried to lend comfort where she could. She knew they had not much time left.

**So tired of the straight line**

**And everywhere you turn**

**There's vultures and thieves at your back**

**The storm keeps on twisting**

**You keep on building the lies**

**That you make up for all that you lack**

**It don't make no difference**

**Escaping one last time**

**It's easier to believe**

**In this sweet madness**

**Oh, this glorious sadness **

**That brings me to my knees**

Legolas Greenleaf and his companion, Gimli, son of Gloin, watched as their friend stared out across the garden and they were shocked by how old he appeared, how tired and worn. Legolas laid a hand on the man's shoulder and was dismayed when he started, turning to look at who had come upon him without his awareness. He let the tension flow away and Legolas saw the toll that the bickering nobles and indecisive councils had taken on his friend.

Aragorn saw the worry in his friend's eyes and smiled wanly as if to say, _It's nothing my old friend, just the same old vultures, parasites, and thieves…Except I am no longer as young as I used to be…_ For a moment, there was a spark in the man's eyes, lighting his face as Legolas chuckled softly, _Of course, my friend, you are nearly a child now, no longer an infant…I am sure you can handle the other children…_

But it only lasted a moment, the lie, the façade was cracking, and it no longer stayed in place as it once had. But Legolas knew it mattered not. It did not matter that Aragorn could no longer keep up his mask of youth and happiness as he once had. In this he was one with his human friend. He, too, longed to leave, to see long departed loved ones, though he was as sure of his reunion as Aragorn was unsure of his own…Aragorn, the one who had been always hopeful, found it hard to see that far, instead, the fear and grief and their whispers that he would never again see his family were easier to believe. The sorrow and weariness that held a place in the man's heart, that kept him awake into the night, they were far easier to see than a joyful reunion with those he called family.

Aragorn knew. He knew Legolas saw through the cracked and flaking mask he presented to the world. A sob built in his throat and tore loose as the stars shone softly overhead. The man slowly sank to the damp, grassy ground, looking nothing like the strong king he was and instead resembling the young man, frightened and alone, bearing a burden too large for him, a young man Elrond had helped to grow and bear the burden laid upon him by his heritage. Except this time, Elrond was not there. Legolas knelt and gathered the man into his arms, trying to give as much comfort as he could, though he knew none but Elrond would be able to fully assuage what afflicted his friend. There were some things that even the best, closest of friends, even a brother could not sooth. Some things that only the quiet, strong assurance of one's ada could wash away…

**In the arms of the Angel**

**Fly away from here**

**From this dark, cold hotel room**

**And the endlessness that you fear**

**You are pulled from the wreckage **

**Of your silent reverie**

**You're in the arms of the Angel**

**May you find **

**Some comfort here**

Arwen closed her eyes, tears washing her cheeks. Aragorn kissed her forehead and smiled. She knew what it meant, she saw it in his eyes, _You will join me, soon…_

He was leaving. The people of Gondor believed him dead. They thought he had finally succumbed to age and time. Arwen would that she had the choice to let them believe the same of her, but it was impossible. The people could not lose both their King and their Queen, both of whom were loved by all, in such a short period. They would need to see the faith and trust Arwen put in her son, Eldarion, in his ability to rule as justly and wisely as his father had.

Indeed, even Eldarion thought his father dead. It had been Legolas' idea. Convincing them that the Valar would see Aragorn as a part of Elrond's family, mortal or no, and possibly not even that for it was clear that Aragorn suffered from longing, a longing akin to Sea-longing, they had used Elrond's healing wisdom and sent Aragorn into a sleep that mimicked death. So the people, and even Aragorn's children, believed him dead and he was free to sail with Legolas and Gimli.

Aragorn had been unsure at first, saying he was mortal and forbidden entrance to Valinor. But Legolas, seeming to take on the personalities of both Gandalf and Elrond at their most stubborn, informed him that if it was a matter of blood, did he not have the blood of Elrond's twin, Elros? When Aragorn pointed out that Elros had become mortal, the Mirkwood Prince rolled his eyes and countered him, inquiring how many times they had tended each other's wounds and even Elladan and Elrohir's wounds, sharing blood. Aragorn had sighed resignedly, shaking his head in denial. Legolas had informed him that, by rights, by Elven law, to exchange blood was to become blood kin, thus, he _was_ of an Elven family, two Elven families and of Elven blood and therefore had every right to request admittance to Valinor. Convinced, or at least resigned, Aragorn had agreed to the journey. He now watched the shoreline of Middle-Earth fade into the distance.

It was a time that seemed untraceable, short and yet agonizingly long, before another shore came into view. Aragorn swallowed hard. It could only be one place. Valinor. Legolas smiled reassuringly as their small boat made contact with the sandy shore. A party greeted them and, after a short discussion during which a message was received, Legolas and Gimli were allowed to disembark from the small vessel. Aragorn swallowed hard and followed, expecting to be stopped. He did not believe his heart would be able to bear being turned away, not when he was so close to seeing Elrond again. He lightly, almost hesitantly, stepped onto the gleaming white shore and let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief. People grinned with joy, Legolas was already being pulled into the group and welcomed, as was Gimli, though he was welcomed with a somewhat more reserved and unsure manner.

He looked around unsurely and was suddenly nearly thrown to the ground by someone—no _two_ someones—tackling him. He looked into the eyes of those he had called brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. They were grinning in delight and welcomed him with such enthusiasm that a small smile tugged at his lips. But still there was something missing. Where was Elrond? As wonderful as it was to see his brothers, Aragorn wanted nothing more than to see his ada.

The crowd quieted, as if signaled by some invisible sign and suddenly Aragorn knew. Glancing either way, he saw Elladan and Elrohir on his right, grinning madly and gesturing for him to go, and Legolas, standing with his mother and father, as well as those of the Fellowship who had come across the Sea on his left. Legolas smiled a little and nodded and Aragorn took a shaky step forward, then another, and another. He worked his way through the crowd that watched him expectantly, parting for him. And suddenly, he saw the one person he had wished for so long to lay eyes upon again. Elrond. It took less than a heartbeat and Aragorn—Estel—was in the arms of the Elf he had called father, tears running down his cheeks. Elrond smiled fondly, simply holding the man, tears in his own eyes. And it was then Aragorn knew. He knew what it was he had dreamed while back in Gondor, the dreams he could not remember but had left him able to face another day. They were of the safety and comfort he felt in the arms of his family. Those memories that had grown dim with time that his conscious mind could no longer access, he had seen in dreams and the one that had always brought the most comfort was the memory of the feeling of Elrond's embrace. In those arms he finally found the comfort—the peace—he longed for.

**You're in the arms of the Angel**

**May you find**

**Some comfort here**

__

_Fin_

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know in a REVIEW! As always, thank you all so much for reading my fic.


End file.
